


that one summer day

by sweetpeater



Series: tales of a sweet life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Origin of Ponytail Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's got a problem: it's really hot out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one summer day

It was hot.   
Too-hot-to-exist hot.  
Bucky was sprawled out on the floor, hoping to catch a cool breeze from the fan. Steve refused to turn the air conditioning on, so the apartment was akin to the darkest depths of Mordor.   
The fan didn’t do anything.  
His hair was spread all around his head, getting in his eyes and soaked with sweat. “This is disgusting.” he muttered, pulling himself into a sitting position. He knew all the downsides of having long hair, especially during a New York summer. He just wasn’t quite ready to cut it. Truth be told, he kind of liked it. Except on days like this.  
It seemed there was only one solution to his problem.   
He reluctantly trudged towards the bathroom. In the cabinet, there was a basket of random acquired hair accessories, usually misplaced by Natasha. Bucky dug around in the basket. “Here we go.” A black hair elastic was at the very bottom, beneath a box of bobby pins.  
He figured he should probably take a shower first, but what was the point? He was just gonna get sweaty again afterwards. So, he pulled his hair back and wrapped it in the elastic.  
A ponytail.  
He peered at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It didn’t look too bad, he decided.   
And he went to go make some lemonade.


End file.
